Neuroscience Research Center The primary mission of the Neuroscience Research Center is to foster and conduct science of the highest caliber that advances the understanding of brain function and diseases that affect the nervous system. The Center maintains a quality research environment highly conducive to productive and clinically-oriented basic research focused on Neuroscience. The Center's scientists share common interests in understanding the biology of neurological disorders and work toward the shared goal of ultimately developing novel methods of diagnosis and treatment of the disorders. The major goals of the Center are: 1) to create an intellectually stimulating environment for neuroscience research. 2) to mentor the development of junior neuroscientists through fundamental and translational research. 3) to foster interdisciplinary collaboration among its members and with leading laboratories in this field. To achieve this, we plan the following support activities and programs: Aim #1: to provide an environment conducive for Translational Research Aim #2: to organize Monthly Journal Clubs Aim #3: to continue the successful Scientific Exchange Program Aim #4: to organize Brainstorming Sessions with clinician-neuroscientists Aim #5: to actively participate in the organization of the PR Neuroscience Conference Aim #6: to continue to support visits to UCC by our Scientific Advisory Board during the annual Neuroscience Research Center symposium Aim #7: to support a Pilot Project from a junior faculty member Aim #8: to continue support for two core facilities: Neuronal-glial Culture Facility and Behavioral Testing Facility Our long term goal is to support a scalable and sustainable group of neuroscience researchers who are focused to determine mechanisms causing, and to discover novel strategies to prevent and treat neurological disorders. This will be accomplished by facilitating dialogue between basic and clinical scientists to promote development of collaborative and translational research in the field of neuroscience.